Fuji's Gift
by RikkaiDaiLove
Summary: Yukimura receives a gift from Fuji, and decides to use it to tease his boyfriend so he can get what he wants. Birthday Fic for Yukimura! Shounen-ai. Alpha Pair.


**So this is my birthday fic for Yukimura! And I didn't write a fic for Fuji, but I couldn't leave him out so the first part is dedicated to him! Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

**Fuji's Gift**

"You didn't have to buy my latte, Seiichi."

Yukimura looked at the light brunette as he sat down with a smile. "Don't be ridiculous, Shuusuke. Of course I did. I didn't get to see you on your birthday after all, and it only comes around every four years." The smile turned into a teasing grin. "Of course, I heard you had a pretty good night anyway. I probably wasn't even wanted."

Fuji's eyes opened a sliver as he looked across the table at his friend, and a not so innocent smile took over his face. "Saa, it was a good night." Fuji closed his eyes, thinking back to Wednesday night. "I take it Atobe called you? I'm sure he tried to get what happened from Jirou. He always does like to be the first to know the gossip."

Yukimura laughed before taking a sip of his latte. "Of course. He called me five times during practice on Thursday. When I finally answered, he demanded to know exactly what "I had a good night" meant, and why that was all you told Jirou. He didn't believe me when I said I didn't know, seeing as how I hadn't talked to you yet." He rolled his eyes, just thinking about the conversation with the diva made him exasperated. "Apparently he thinks it is extremely unfair that you tell me the details of you sex life, and not him."

"It's just so easy to tease him. I received quite a few messages from him as well, demanding to know the details." Fuji let out a giggle before taking a sip of his own drink. "It's a shame that I couldn't tell Jirou though. Atobe always tricks him into telling everything."

Yukimura made a sound of agreement as he set his cup down. He looked at his friend's closed-eye smile, before leaning forward with an excited grin. "So, how was it? You were going to have dinner with your family and then stay the night at Tezuka's, right?"

Fuji wondered how long it would take the blue-haired male to finally break. He knew the other was curious, and couldn't wait to finally talk about his birthday night. As Yukimura brought up the main topic of discussion, Fuji opened his eyes and a genuine smile crossed his face. "It was great. Yuuta even came home to wish me a happy birthday, and stayed for dinner. Then Tezuka came by to get me, and told me we were going dancing! I was a little surprised because it was a school night, and Tezuka _never_ suggests dancing, but I wasn't going to argue!"

Yukimura's eyes widened as he said, "Tezuka? Out late on a school night, and dancing no less? I never thought I'd see the day!" He let out a small laugh, trying to imagine the stoic man actually volunteering to dance. He had been out dancing with Fuji plenty of times, but Tezuka usually sat in the corner with Sanada. Even when Fuji dragged him out to the dance floor, the most he did was slightly sway back and forth.

Fuji giggled, feeling like a young schoolgirl as he gossiped with Yukimura. "Of course, I put on my favorite dancing outfit. You know the one, with the tight silver shirt and dark jeans that I really like?"

Yukimura nodded. "The really tight ones? You look good in those. Tezuka can't stop staring when we go dancing and you wear them." He had seen Fuji in that outfit many times, usually when he wanted to tease his boyfriend. He leaned forward again with a teasing grin as he began to see what the brunette had been up to. "Shuusuke, you didn't tease the poor man all night, did you? And even after he suggested the dancing?"

"Saa. I might have teased him a little." They both laughed, knowing that they both got great pleasure out of teasing their boyfriends. "He told me his parents were out of town for the night, so I figured it might get me an extra birthday present."

Yukimura leaned back in his chair still laughing and shook his head. He took a quick sip of his cooling coffee. "And? Did you get that extra present?"

A very smug look crossed Fuji's face as he opened his blue eyes slightly. He didn't want to miss any of Yukimura's expression. He let out a hum of agreement before replying, "I got four."

"_Four?" _Yukimura realized he exclaimed that a little too loudly as people turned their heads to look at the two. Bringing his voice down, he looked at his friend with wide eyes. "Four times on a _school night_? Tezuka letting it happen once on a school night is a surprise, much less four. Didn't you have tennis practice in the morning?"

Yukimura's reaction was just what he expected. Fuji was glad he could still shock the blue-haired boy. "Well… I may have teased him a little too much." Another giggle made its way out as he thought once again of that night. "We didn't even make it out of the entrance way for the first time. I'm still a bit sore actually."

Wide cerulean eyes looked at that closed eyed smile, before closing as Yukimura let out another gentle laugh. "I'm happy for you Shuusuke. I don't think I could get Genichiro to do that on a school night even if I tried my hardest." He let out a big sigh as he thought about his strict boyfriend. His birthday was on Monday, and he didn't think they would be doing anything together until the next weekend.

Fuji looked up at Yukimura's sigh. His friend's eyes were slightly unfocused, and he had an almost troubled look on his face. Fuji frowned, concerned that something had happened between Rikkai's top two. "Seiichi… Is everything alright with you and Sanada?"

Fuji's question jolted the younger male back to the present, and he let out another small sigh. "Everything's fine. We haven't fought or anything like that." Yukimura shifted in his seat, trying to think of how to say what he was feeling. "It's just… Genichiro is always so… gentle with me. It's like he think I'm going to break. I don't mind, but sometimes I wish-" He stopped, not really knowing how to finish that sentence.

"That he would just take you? Throw you on the floor and have his way with you because he can't wait any longer?"

Yukimura felt a light blush cover his cheeks at the tensai's words. He looked at Fuji's smile, knowing he was trying to make him uncomfortable. He rolled his eyes before responding, "Not quite how I would have put it, but yes. You didn't have to be so vulgar, Shuusuke."

Fuji laughed, knowing he was caught. "Sorry, Seiichi. I couldn't resist." He was silent for a moment before he looked up at his friend, a mischievous smile on his face. "Ne, Seiichi. I have an idea. I think it's time I gave you your birthday present from me."

* * *

><p>Walking to school before the sun began to rise and the morning air was still crisp was as much of Sanada's morning routine as his meditation and kendo practice. It gave him a chance to review his plans for the day and get ready for tennis practice. This morning however, his boyfriend occupied his all of his thoughts. Today was Yukimura's birthday, and Sanada was having dinner with him and his family after practice was over. It's not that he was nervous. He loved his boyfriend's family, and they liked him. He'd had many dinners at their house before. He had Yukimura's gift in his tennis bag last night so he wouldn't forget it, yet he felt restless.<p>

Sanada sighed, thinking of the new sweatband and calligraphy piece he made for his boyfriend. Yukimura would like them, however he knew the blue-haired boy wanted more. It had been almost two weeks since they had been able to be _alone_ together, and he could tell Yukimura was getting impatient. He had begun to tease Sanada even more than usual, but Sanada had been busy all weekend at the dojo. Yukimura would just have to wait until this weekend. After all, they couldn't be… _intimate _on a school night. That was tarundoru.

As he entered the school gates, he contemplated how to make it up to his blue-eyed lover. Maybe they could stop by that gardening shop that Yukimura likes before going to his house for dinner. As he approached the clubhouse he pulled out the keys and looked up, only to find the object of his thoughts waiting by the door. Sanada stopped for a moment, wondering why Yukimura was so early. He usually didn't show up for another 10 minutes.

Yukimura had woken early that morning, not being able to sleep. He wanted to make sure that he and Sanada were alone when he got changed. He really hoped Fuji's plan worked. He hurried downstairs and had a quick birthday breakfast before rushing out the door. He was a bit surprised his vice-captain wasn't there yet, and so he leaned against the door to wait. Not five minutes later he looked up to see his boyfriend walking towards him, looking deep in thought. When Sanada saw him, he paused, looking surprised. Yukimura quickly smiled and stepped away from the door. "Genichiro. Good morning."

Hearing his name jolted him into moving again, and he quickly drew the other into a hug. "Good morning." Drawing back, he quickly dropped a quick kiss on Yukimura's lips. "Happy Birthday, Seiichi." He let go of the other boy as he unlocked the door and flipped the lights on. "You're earlier than usual."

Yukimura frowned at the quick kiss, before smiling and decided it was time he put his plan into action. "Mm. I couldn't sleep." He began to walk to the back of the locker room where the regular's lockers were. "I must've been too excited about my birthday."

As Sanada rounded the last row of lockers, he saw that Yukimura was unbuttoning his shirt with his back to him. As the slighter boy pulled his school shirt off, Sanada couldn't help but stare. He watched as the muscles in his lover's back moved as he folded his shirt, before turning towards his own locker feeling a bit hot. _No, Sanada. Stop it. You're at school. Tarundoru!_

"Ne, Genichiro. I had lunch with Shuusuke on Saturday. He got me an interesting birthday gift."

Sanada pulled his tennis jersey over his head before he turned to look Yukimura. He was half turned towards him, with just his school pants on. What was curious though, was the other boy's expression. He looked almost… shy. Since when was Yukimura Seiichi ever shy?

Once he had the vice-captains attention, Yukimura turned fully towards him. He hoped he wasn't blushing. He didn't want Sanada getting suspicious or anything. "Would you like to see what he got me?"

"Sure." Sanada turned around to change his pants while the other got the gift. He'd gotten used Yukimura's friendship with Seigaku's tensai, and they had even been on some double dates. Which, of course, consisted of Yukimura and Fuji dragging him and Tezuka to wherever they saw fit. He was a little worried about what this "gift" was though. Fuji was a little too much like his boyfriend at times, and they both liked to tease just a little too much.

As Sanada turned around to finish changing, Yukimura took of his school pants. He took a deep breath. _C'mon Seiichi. You can do this. You tease him all the time. Stop acting like a shy schoolgirl!_ Yukimura nodded before grinning. He was ready to put this plan into action, and hopefully get his strict boyfriend to give him his own _extra _birthday present. "Well, Genichiro. What do you think?"

Sanada paused as he pulled out his jacket. He knew that tone. That tone was usually followed by events that _should not _take place in school. Surely Yukimura wasn't about to ask for _that _now? They rest of the team would be here soon. Fully intending to turn around and tell his boyfriend that, he turned around, only to drop his jacket.

Yukimura was standing there, not even five feet away, in nothing but a smile and… _lace underwear?_ Yukimura did a little spin- _nope, that's definitely a thong._ Sanada was having difficulty swallowing, and was beginning to feel very hot. It fit him perfectly. They were a pale blue color, and they were barely holding his lover in. If he looked closely, he could even see- _NO. Stop right there, Sanada. You can't do this right now. _

Yukimura smiled as he looked at his lover. Sanada was just staring, mouth slightly open, and was turning an interesting shade of red. Looking down, he was glad to see his boyfriend was _definitely_ interested. He had been a little worried that Sanada wouldn't like this kind of thing. Putting his hands on his hips, he pouted a little. "Gen. I asked if you like them? Do you think they're weird?"

Sanada swallowed heavily as he forced his eyes up to the other's face. He didn't want to tell Yukimura just _how much _he liked them. They were still at school, and it was only Monday. Now was a bad time to remember that it had been two weeks, _two long weeks_, since he had been connected to that body. "A-ah. I like them. They're… nice." His eyes dropped to where _it_ was, not being able to look away for long.

A giggle tried to make it's way from Yukimura, but he held it back. _Nice, hmm? We'll see about that. _With a mischievous grin, Yukimura turned around and looked at Sanada over his shoulder with a teasing look. "Are you sure they're ok? They feel a little weird in the back."

As his lover's back was presented to him, Sanada began sweating. It was definitely too hot in the clubroom. Thick bands of lace wrapped around the lower part of that small waist, and disappeared in-between those two taunt cheeks, leaving them uncovered. Sanada took a step forward before he realized it, and looked up at the question. Seeing that look, Sanada knew his boyfriend was playing with him. Did he really expect him to be able to just stand here and not do anything? Narrowing his eyes, he stepped forward and turned his boyfriend around before pushing him up against the lockers. "Seiichi, it's not nice to tease." Not being able to hold back anymore at the feel of his boyfriend against him, he leaned down and began passionately kissing the smaller boy.

Yukimura was surprised when his back hit the lockers. Was Sanada really going to- he let out a soft moan as his lips were taken in a kiss. He quickly wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, holding him in place as he opened his mouth to the tongue pressing insistently against his lips.

Sanada knew they shouldn't be doing this here, but he couldn't help it anymore. His control that he prided himself on had been slipping, and seeing his lover in nothing but that- _thong- _had finally broken it. Hearing a soft moan, he prodded at the other's mouth, quickly being let in. He moved his hand down that smooth chest, loving the feel of his boyfriend's soft skin. As his hands settled on sharp hips, he put his knee in-between the smaller boy's legs, rubbing against his boyfriend's growing arousal.

Yukimura broke away with a loud groan when he felt Sanada's knee rubbing against him. Feeling his lover begin to plant bruising kisses down his neck, he let out a breathy, "Gen," before moving his hand down to where he could feel his boyfriend straining in his shorts. Sanada wasn't usually this aggressive, and he loved it.

Feeling a hand begin to make it's way down his chest, he let out a soft groan. He lowered his hands to the lacey band and ran his fingers over it, before following the band around to the back. The lace felt wonderful against his lover's skin. He captured Yukimura's lips in a bruising kiss, reaching down to cup those cheeks he had been admiring just a short while ago, and couldn't help a small thrust into the smaller hand that finally reached his shorts.

"BUCHOU! ARE YOU HERE YET?"

They both froze as the door slammed open, and the sound of their youngest teammates voice echoed through the locker room. Sanada knew they had only a few seconds before he found his way to the last row of lockers and quickly said in a loud voice, "**Akaya. Stay."**

"Eh? Fukubuchou?" They heard the door close, and their kohai pause. "Is something wrong?"

Sanada quickly pulled away and picked up his jacket. As he walked around the lockers so he could make sure Kirihara stayed put, Yukimura quickly began dressing. He let out a giggle at the frustrated look that had been on his boyfriend's face. If that was how he acted after just a few minutes of teasing, Yukimura couldn't wait to see what would happen after a whole day of teasing. He pulled his jersey on as he walked around the lockers, a big smile on his face. "Yes, Akaya? What did you need?" He was immediately latched onto as the youngest began shouting happy birthday.

"Really, Genichiro. I'm surprised. After all the times you've punished Niou and Yagyuu for using the locker room for that purpose, I never expected you to do the same." Yanagi smiled as he turned towards his captain. "Happy Birthday, Seiichi."

"Thank you, Renji."

Sanada let out a small growl before pulling his hat down to cover his eyes. He quickly stalked to the door. "I'm going to warm up."

Yukimura giggled again. "Don't be too hard on him Renji. It was my fault."

"Ehh. Buchou! Isn't that fukubuchou's racket?"

* * *

><p>Outside the locker room, Sanada took a deep breath. Morning practice hadn't even started, and he had already given into Yukimura's teasing advances. He let out a groan. <em>This is going to be a long day.<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed! I've already started a sequel because there was more, but I couldn't finish it on time! Hopefully it will be out in about a week. Around White Day! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
